


Like a part of me missing

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Rarepair Rowboat [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Reunions, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: The waiting has to be the most anxiety-inducing part, Lexi thinks. It shouldn’t be. After all, she knows that Stefan’s alright.He sent her a letter just two days ago to say he was going to be coming home at last now that peace has been agreed on. Not only that, but it would be nearly impossible for him to get hurt, even in the midst of a war.Still, that tiny possibility of some explosion catching him or him losing his daylight ring has been terrifying her for months every time he goes back from his short leave.
Relationships: Lexi Branson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Rarepair Rowboat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693537
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Like a part of me missing

The waiting has to be the most anxiety-inducing part, Lexi thinks. It shouldn’t be. After all, she knows that Stefan’s alright.

He sent her a letter just two days ago to say he was going to be coming home at last now that peace has been agreed on. Not only that, but it would be nearly impossible for him to get hurt, even in the midst of a war.

Still, that tiny possibility of some explosion catching him or him losing his daylight ring has been terrifying her for months every time he goes back from his short leave.

A whistle pierces the air and her eardrums before the train’s even close to in sight. But it makes her step forward on the platform all the same, eyes wide and heart racing.

Within a few minutes, she catches sight of it rolling down the track and screeching to a halt. Others have gathered as well now, the entire platform filled with nervous chatter and excited giggling. Some are crying, she’s sure. She can’t blame them.

Soldiers start to pour out of the train. Some falter for a moment to look around. Some walk straight ahead without a thought. Some are immediately attacked by some loved one before they even have a chance to breathe.

Lexi’s eyes dart from one to the next, searching for that familiar face. It was this train, she’s sure of it, at one-thirty.

Her stomach twists the longer she looks, turning around to glance around the station in case he maybe got out at the other end of the train and didn’t realize. She starts to unfold the letter that she’s been clutching for far too long, needing to make sure she didn’t get the details wrong as concern starts to tug at her.

“Looking for me?”

Lexi’s heart stops at Stefan’s voice, teasing. She spins around to face him, finding him standing behind her, bag slung over his shoulder and wearing a bright grin.

“Or did you get bored and decide to replace me with some other, human, soldier?” he jokes.

The relief barely kicks in before she’s grabbing at him and pulling him down to hug her. Stefan laughs, but he drops his bag without a thought. He winds his arms around her and hugs back just as tightly, pulling her off her feet the tiniest bit.

“You’re such a dick,” she says, but she’s laughing, unable to keep the smile off of her face. “You scared the hell out of me!”

Stefan sets her back down, but his hands don’t leave her.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “But I’m here, aren’t I? Just like I said I would be. You know I’d never let you down.”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t be able to help it if you were dead,” she points out, giving his shoulder a light push.

Stefan doesn’t reply, his eyes following the hand with the letter in it. His eyebrows draw together slightly but he’s smiling as he tilts his head at her.

“Did you bring my letter with you?” he asks. “I thought you’d have thrown it out by now.”

Lexi scoffs. “Thrown it out? Please, do you not know me at all? It’s going right in the box with the other two hundred and two. I just had to make sure I didn’t forget what time you said.”

Stefan’s eyebrows shoot up now. “I sent you that many? And you _kept_ all of them?”

Lexi actually stares at him this time, a sliver of the humour falling away. She shakes her head.

“Of course I did.”

He seems at a loss for a moment, his surprise still showing. But then it melts away, and his smile is back as he lifts his hands to slip beneath her hair, settling on the sides of her neck.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he says softly.

Lexi closes her eyes as he leans forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. It feels like time freezes right there, giving them this moment. She breathes out and her chest doesn’t feel so tight anymore.

“I missed you, too,” she whispers.

Stefan just hugs her again, his chin on top of her head, letting her bury herself into him and his arms. Never again is she agreeing that him leaving could ever be a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thing I wrote for a moodboard, this time that no one requested. I just love them a lot, okay? And no one else seems to, so I'm forced to make content for them alone and enjoy it by myself!


End file.
